beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
Secundo
__TOC__ Beyond Good & Evil Secundo is the Artificial Intelligence (A.I.) of Jade's S.A.C. Even though he's a program that only appears in hologram form, Jade still treats him as if he were flesh and bones. The particular thing about Secundo is the fact that he seems to be the only one of his kind. None of the other characters, not even Pey'j, appear to possess an A.I. within their S.A.C. It is currently unknown when he was created or how Jade became his owner. It's also questionable on whether his appearance was based on a real Hillyian or not. Personality Strangely enough, Secundo talks and acts like a regular human, which may indicate he is programed to feel certain emotions. He often congratulates Jade during her missions and has a habit of insulting the DomZ and the Alpha Sections whenever they are brought up in a conversation. Another oddity of Secundo's is his manner of speech: he peppers his conversations with mostly Spanish words (and some words that are similar to spanish but aren't, like "problemo"), though he also speaks Italian on certain occasions. Though his Italian vocabulary seems quite restricted, the fact that he can speak more than one language could mean he's polyglot. Being the optimist kind, Secundo never sees the negative side of things. He's the one that finds a solution to Jade and Pey'j's money problem by prompting Jade in accepting the job offered by the Science Center. He's also quite egotistical, often referring to himself in the third-person and sometimes as "Secundo el Magnifico". Though he is friendly with Jade, Secundo appears to have some disagreements with Pey'j. Both are shown to bicker for meaningless subjects and call each other unflattering names. Though their attitude can mislead others into thinking they hate one other, it is obvious that they actually consider themselves as friends. Abilities Secundo, being part of Jade's SAC, is able to scan and "digitalize" small items that Jade gathers up around Hillys. He provides useful descriptions of these items as well as directions on how to use them. His storing capacity seems to be unlimited since he can store the 88 pearls Jade finds on her journey along with all the other things she picks up. He's also able to receive subscriptions of magazines, messages, and money transfers for Jade. He can even, to a certain extent, do a check up of Jade's health. He does so after she defeats the first boss of the game, and is able to tell that something got in her psycho-karma (though he is unable to elaborate on the matter). Since he's a hologram, Secundo can alter his size on a whim. He can switch from pocket-sized to the height of a full-grown human in the blink of an eye. Also, though theoretically immaterial, Secundo can make physical contact with objects and people without fazing through them. In some instances, Secundo is also shown to possess some hacking abilities: he is able to reconnect the lighthouse's communications in no time flat, and even hacks into the Alpha Sections' moon transmitter after the entire system was blocked. Quotes *"Units? You want units? You come to Secundo, mia bella!" *"Yade, you go get your camera back, and we'll see if Secundo has pepperoni on his processor. Ciaooooo..." *''(after scanning an item)'' "C'est bon, it's been digitalized." *''(after broadcasting Jade's report on Hillys)'' "...Eh voilà!!..."; Trivia *Because of his Spanish accent, Secundo refers to Jade as "Yade"; *Secundo speaks words from many different languages, including English, Spanish, French, and Italian. *At the end of the game, the computer he hacks into refers to him as "General Secundo." *Secundo's name appears to be a variation of the Spanish word, "Segundo", which means "second". Category:Characters Category:Beyond Good & Evil